


Угроза единорогом

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Summer Romance, Unicorns, Xenophilia, unicornGellert, ДЛМ на новый лад, единороги, ксенофилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Альбусу нужно немного тишины и покоя, чтобы не сойти с ума, получив опеку над братом и сестрой после смерти матери. Единорогам нужно, чтобы их перестали воспринимать, как наркотик-афродизиак. Батильда Бэгшот просто хочет помочь двум хорошим мальчикам.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Угроза единорогом

_The lion and the unicorn  
Were fighting for the crown.  
The lion beat the unicorn  
All around the town.  
Some gave them white bread,  
And some gave them brown;  
Some gave them plum cake  
and drummed them out of town._

Как ни странно, самым понимающим человеком вне стен Хогвартса оказалась их соседка, мисс Бэгшот. Пожилая дама хмурилась и качала головой, а на третью неделю после возвращения Альбуса в отчий дом в ответ на очередную натужную улыбку и вовсе пожевала губы и коротко приказала:

— Собери свои книги и пергаменты для учебы, молодой человек, через десять минут я буду ждать тебя у своих дверей. Дома тебе позаниматься не дадут.

— Но…

— Я сама присмотрю за твоими родственниками, — отрезала мисс Бэгшот и подтолкнула его в спину. — Аберфорт поможет мне переставить восприимчивые к магии книги в библиотеке, а Ариана сможет поиграть на заднем дворе с милыми пушистыми цыплятами. Довольно, Альбус! Я не желаю больше смотреть, как ты впустую растрачиваешь свой потенциал на всю эту бытовую чушь! Тебе нужно немного уединения, чтобы привести в порядок мысли и сосредоточиться на занятиях. Или, думаешь, со стороны не видно, как ты пытаешься читать за полночь, после того как весь день не знаешь, за что хвататься первым? Твоя мать, бедняжка, оставила дела не в лучшем состоянии, но с помощью твоей светлой головы поправить их патентами и статьями будет проще, чем разведением коз или… Что там еще придумал Аберфорт?

Альбус густо покраснел. Открыл рот…

— Беги, — повторила соседка чуть мягче, снова подталкивая его в сторону дома. — Скажи, я пригласила вас всех на чай и попросила тебя помочь с моей последней книгой. И не благодари. Пока не за что.

Заняв Аберфорта и Ариану чаем с печеньем, мисс Бэгшот порталом перенесла их из библиотеки на уединенную поляну между лесом и рекой. Альбусу такая на глаза прежде не попадалась, хоть он и готов был поклясться, что от дома до этого места не больше, чем несколько лиг.

— Заповедный лес, — коротко пояснила мисс Бэгшот, наблюдая, как он осматривается, и Альбус почувствовал, как округлился его рот в удивленном и безмолвном «О!». — Подожди, я попрошу кое-кого официально подтвердить, что ты можешь здесь находиться. Потом у тебя будет около трех часов, домой просто аппарируешь.

Она подняла волшебную палочку над головой и выпустила в небо россыпь нежно-сиреневых искр. В ответ из-за деревьев донеслось громкое, заливистое ржание, и Альбус невольно вздрогнул. Он знал, кому принадлежит Заповедный лес. И что в нем очень не любят чужаков и незваных гостей — тоже.

Единороги выходили к людским жилищам два раза в год: в дни весеннего и осеннего равноденствия. Спускались на рассвете вместе с туманом на поля и огороды, рыхлили землю копытами, отыскивая прошлогодние колосья и ранние озимые, подъедая первые побеги салата и раннюю редиску, или общипывали поспевшую пшеницу и проверяли сладость ягод с куста… Никто никогда их не гнал — наоборот, старались вырастить что-то, что привлекло бы внимание рогатых. Знали: в обмен на угощение единороги оставляют на земле свое благословение, делая ее тучной и плодородной. Даже фермеры-маглы никогда не доставали свои ружья, глядя из-за ставен на мелькающие в предрассветном полумраке тени. Чувствовали что-то, не иначе.

И было бы все это прекрасным, взаимовыгодным соседством, если бы не еще одна особенность единорогов. Та, из-за которой в каждое равноденствие вокруг полей с вечера толпились закутанные в мантии по самый нос волшебники и ведьмы. Та, из-за которой в Заповедный лес то и дело пытались прорваться отчаявшиеся глупцы или безнадежные романтики. Рог единорога мог подарить наслаждение, равного которому не было. Но только если сам зверь этого хотел. Ему достаточно было прикоснуться к паховой области человека, чтобы тот испытал оргазм настолько яркий, что у многих волшебников он сопровождался мощным магическим выбросом, недолгой эйфорией и полным дальнейшим безразличием к представителям своей расы. Были, конечно, и те, кто довольствовался одним-двумя светлыми воспоминаниями; кто-то писал об этом книги или музыкальные композиции, кто-то таким образом избавлялся от глубокой тоски или боли потери… Но большая часть волшебников, единожды познав симпатию единорога, желала повторения снова и снова. Словно подсевшие на дурманные зелья, они пытались прорваться сквозь все охранные барьеры, выставленные Министерством магии и самими единорогами, чтобы на коленях умолять вновь подарить им несколько секунд блаженства тела. Разумеется, не могли не появиться и те, кто этим воспользовался: рынок полнился сотнями брошюр с советами, как уговорить единорога на подобие соития, из-под полы предлагали секретные любовные зелья, от одного запаха которых рогатые якобы начинали обожать человека и выполнять все его просьбы… Некоторые глупцы в разное время пытались отлавливать единорогов поодиночке и организовывать публичные дома, но, как быстро выяснилось, насильно от них можно было добиться разве что проникающих ранений нежных частей тела. Очень плохо поддающихся лечению. Так что подобных попыток насчитывалось не больше десятка за последние три сотни лет, но единороги все равно продолжали неустанно оберегать свои территории от незваных визитеров.

Но если мисс Бэгшот аппарировала сюда, значит, она желанный гость? Голова шла кругом. Неужели их строгая, всегда сдержанная соседка — тоже из жертв страсти к рогатым? Но Альбус готов был поклясться, что ее основной страстью всегда была история магии…

Размышления прервало новое ржание, и на поляну из подлеска стрелой вылетел крупный жеребец: серебристо-белый от храпа до кончика хвоста, со светлой мерцающей гривой и пускающим искорки рогом, он пронесся вокруг них широким полукругом, раскидывая комья земли из-под копыт, а потом резко затормозил напротив. Взвился на дыбы, снова заржал и грохнул копытами так, что Альбус невольно подпрыгнул.

— Адельгер! — возмущенно воскликнула мисс Бэгшот, всплескивая руками. Она-то совсем не выглядела напуганной. А потом и вовсе бросилась единорогу на шею. Тот позволил себя обнять, пританцовывая на месте, толкнул ее головой в плечо, потом глянул поверх него на Альбуса и недовольно всхрапнул.

— Тильда? Ты что, привела нам очередную жертву для ритуального затаптывания?

Жеребец сердито притопнул и нахмурился. Глаза у него были странного цвета: не то черные, не то лиловые, и смотрел он тяжело и подозрительно. Да и в целом, кажется, был недоволен. Альбус невольно отступил на пару шагов, чувствуя, как из головы улетучивается необходимая для аппарации сосредоточенность…

— Очень смешно, Адельгер! — нахмурилась мисс Бэгшот и с силой пихнула единорога кулачком в бок — тот даже не шелохнулся. — Прекрати пугать мальчика!

— Сейчас немножко напугается, потом немножко сильнее порадуется жизни, когда познакомится с девочками… Чем он тебя подкупил, что ты его привела к нам, Тильда?

— Мальчику всего лишь нужно немного тишины, Адельгер! Он… не заинтересован во всяких глупостях, так что прекрати отпускать свои скабрезные шуточки!

— Глупости? Вот как это теперь называется? — фыркнул единорог, тряхнув гривой, и Альбусу показалось, что взгляд у него стал лукавым. — Ну что ж, приятное разнообразие! А то обычно все только за одним и приходят…

Он выделил «все» голосом, да еще и ткнул рогом мисс Бэгшот в ладонь, а та внезапно раскраснелась, отвела глаза…

— Адельгер!

— Я понял, понял! У тебя проснулся материнский инстинкт, и ты взялась опекать этого жеребенка. Как будто бы мало того, насколько ты разбаловала Геллерта…

— К слову, где он? Была бы хорошая компания для Альбуса, он такой серьезный, воспитанный…

Единорог оглушительно заржал и топнул обоими передними копытами.

— Ты о нем слишком хорошо думаешь, Тильда! Знать не знаю, где этот паршивец, скорее всего, удрал гонять очередных нарушителей границ! Специально ведь их подманивает, крутясь возле самой опушки, а после издевается!

— Когда на нем советы из популярных газетенок начинают пробовать? — блестя глазами, предположила мисс Бэгшот. — Для получения неземного наслаждения? Что ж, так, как с Геллертом, им точно ни с кем больше не будет!

— Прекрати его подзуживать, — с упреком заметил Адельгер. — Ваши лимонные мантии очень недовольны и присылают мне эти вопящие клочки бумаги, когда им приходится сводить следы от копыт с незадачливых глупцов!

— Пусть радуются, что только копыт! — отмахнулась мисс Бэгшот. — Видеть в Геллерте только средство для своего ублажения… Ха! Большая часть этих напыщенных снобов, считающих себя высшей магической расой, проиграла бы ему дуэль еще до ее начала! Пусть радуются, что он ограничивается десятком тычков и пинков!

— Тильда… — укоризненно вздохнул единорог, но было видно, что спорит он больше для приличия.

— Ты знаешь, что я права! — безапелляционно отрезала мисс Бэгшот и потрепала его по гриве, как простого коня. — И можешь не строить из себя тонкого дипломата. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, что ты можешь думать о людях.

— Не обо всех.

— Это радует. И возвращает нас к редкому представителю моей породы, у которого нет времени на глупости. Позволишь Альбусу остаться?

Единорог помолчал, потом наклонил голову и снова внимательно изучил лицо Альбуса темным, пристальным взглядом. Задумчиво всхрапнул и замер, размышляя.

— Ручаешься за него?

— Иначе бы не привела!

— Хорошо. Я, Адельгер, даю свое дозволение человеческому магу оставаться на территории моего стада, пока он не злоумышляет против него. Я сказал.

Батильда пихнула Альбуса в плечо, и тот сообразил, что нужно поклониться. Единорог качнул головой, принимая его неловкую благодарность, и снова повернулся к мисс Бэгшот.

— Ты остаешься?

Ведьма покачала головой:

— Мне пора возвращаться, я обещала присмотреть за братом и сестрой Альбуса.

— Тогда приходи вечером. Одна, — махнул хвостом Адельгер, снова слегка кивнул Альбусу и, развернувшись, умчался обратно в лес. Трава за ним даже не примялась.

— Три часа, — напомнила мисс Бэгшот и поправила Альбусу воротник рубашки. — Надеюсь, этого хватит, чтобы ты хотя бы вчерне набросал рецензию, которую ждет от тебя Николас. Он уже даже мне про нее написал! Потом аппарируй в мою библиотеку, и я накормлю вас ужином. Девочки из стада сюда вряд ли наведаются, но если что, не стесняйся и ссылайся на Адельгера. О! И если увидишь Геллерта, передай ему, что я нашла для него артефакт, который его так заинтересовал.

***

— Так-так-так… И что это у нас тут такое?

Альбус, устроившийся под дубом, что вырос над самым речным обрывом, вздрогнул, услышав незнакомый вкрадчивый голос. Огромный единорог умудрился подкрасться к нему почти вплотную, будто был в родстве с низлами, а не с лошадьми! И теперь фыркнул в лицо, обдав подмерзший нос теплым воздухом. Рог покачивался опасно близко от уха.

— Добрый день? — предположил Альбус, усилием воли заставляя себя сидеть смирно и не отодвигаться от потрескивающего и искрящего кончика.

Единорог снова фыркнул и притопнул копытом.

— Добрый? День?! Ты что, умалишенный, человек?

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты читаешь книгу. В Заповедном лесу. И уж ладно, я не буду уточнять, что на моем любимом месте!

— А ты Геллерт? — поинтересовался Альбус, вкладывая закладку в фолиант. — Мисс Бэгшот просила передать, что она нашла для тебя артефакт.

Единорог, услышав свое имя, отпрянул и присел на задние ноги, удивленно мотнув головой. Грива — золотистая, в отличие от адельгеровой — вспыхнула на солнце переливающимися искорками. Глаза тоже отличались по цвету, были скорее темно-голубыми. Но самой странной деталью его облика были обматывающие задние ноги черные ленты-бинты. Альбус знал, что маглы порой использовали такие, чтобы защитить ноги своих лошадей на скачках, но зачем бы они могли понадобиться единорогу? Не спрашивать же его об этом... Тем более что Геллерт уже оправился от изумления и снова навис над Альбусом. Всхрапнул недовольно, приподняв верхнюю губу — только зубы мелькнули.

— Так ты мальчик на побегушках у тетушки Тильды? Хорошо, молодец, передал, можешь идти. Попросишь у Батильды в награду один из ее кексов!

— Я здесь с разрешения Адельгера, так что лучше еще посижу.

Геллерт возмущенно заржал и мотнул головой — золотистая грива растеклась блестящими волнами по шкуре:

— Давай сразу проясним: я не кобыла!

— Да это заметно! — Альбус скосил глаза ему под брюхо, где свисали внушительные «доказательства», и почувствовал, как потеплели щеки. Единорог фыркнул. На этот раз совсем по-человечески.

— Ну, хвала небесам! А то вдруг у тебя со зрением проблемы, мало ли… Или ученая рассеянность, как у Батильды, раз уж ты к нам с книжками заявился. Нашел место, чтобы почитать!

— Именно что нашел, — буркнул Альбус смущенно, борясь с желанием спрятаться за фолиантом. Казалось бы — много ли эмоций можно считать с лошадиной морды? Но у Геллерта она была уж очень выразительной... — Здесь ни совы, ни родственники не достанут, и каминов нет… Я тебе мешаю?

— Да нет, читай, раз уж все равно здесь, — великодушно махнул хвостом единорог. — Если попадется что-то по рунологии и предсказаниям — можешь даже вслух, хоть посмеюсь. У вас, волшебников, такие странные трактовки порой попадаются, что хоть стой, хоть падай со всех четырех копыт. Даже кентавры, уж на что лошади, и то порой лучше чувствуют взаимосвязь между событиями!

— У меня с собой только трактат по алхимии, — вздохнул Альбус. — Это тебя не интересует?

— О, с этим тебе к нашим дамам, они любят такое: про травки, сложные преобразования, философские понятия и сомнительный результат! И вообще, раз мы прояснили вопрос со мной, почему ты еще тут? Тебе показать дорогу в их рощу?

— А можно я здесь останусь?

— Тебе алхимия для зелий от импотенции нужна, что ли? — с деланным сочувствием поинтересовался рогатый гад, и Альбус взвыл, чувствуя, что полыхают уже не только уши и щеки, но и шея:

— О Мерлин, да что же вы все такие озабоченные!

— Мы-ы-ы-ы?! — картинно изумился единорог и даже копытом притопнул. — Серьезно, мы? А не те представители твоего вида, которые пытаются добраться до нашего леса, вытаптывая все на своем пути? И у которых все мысли только о том, как…

— Я всего лишь хочу дочитать статью про синтез квинтэссенций без использования остальных их квадрид! — простонал Альбус. Примолкший Геллерт удивленно хмыкнул, а затем прищурился.

— А смысл? — уточнил он неожиданно миролюбиво. — Ты в итоге получишь, насколько я понимаю, не вещество, а тень его сути. Смысл алхимии — в стремлении к идеальному воплощению, ты же сейчас движешься в обратную сторону.

— Но это возможность материализовать негацию! И тогда всеединство воплощения замкнется и можно будет нейтрализовать все трансфигурационные ограничения!

— Дерзкий план, — заметил Геллерт и тяжело бухнулся рядом, подогнув колени. — Уговорил, наши девицы твоих стремлений не оценят, они больше по всяким лютикам и маргариткам. Придется страдать мне. Давай рассуждать логически! Материя магии не может быть ничем, но не является и универсальным материалом…

Геллерт оказался умен. И неожиданно подкован в человеческой теории магии. Хотя если он был близко знаком с Батильдой Бэгшот, наверное, стоило этого ожидать. Еще он был нахален, неуступчив, категоричен и резок в своих формулировках до грубости. Обфыркал Альбуса и некоторые его идеи, подсказал интересную возможность использования влияния планет, а потом заявил, что устал общаться с «несовершенным человеческим разумом», но не ушел, а продолжил лежать рядом, лениво наблюдая, как Альбус конспектирует все подробности их спора и высказанные в процессе идеи. Сигнальные чары, сообщающие, что отпущенные мисс Бэгшот три часа истекли, прозвучали совершенно неожиданно.

— Уже уходишь? — протянул Геллерт и повалился на бок с недовольным всхрапом, выгибаясь в спине. Повадки у него были совсем не лошадиные. — Вернешься?

— Если дома все будет спокойно, — вздохнул Альбус, собирая пергаменты и перья. — Моя сестра нездорова, и я не могу надолго оставлять ее одну.

— Нервы? — предположил Геллерт, переворачиваясь обратно на живот и лениво прядая ухом. — Если да, могу помочь. У нас здесь растут неплохие травы. Ничего серьезного, просто крепкий здоровый сон ночью. Придешь в следующий раз — покажу.

— Это приглашение? — усмехнулся Альбус и получил в ответ негодующее раскатистое фырканье.

— Притащишь с собой книжонку по моему совращению — трансфигурирую ее в твое надгробие! Проваливай, человек!

***

Во второй раз Альбус сбежал в Заповедный лес через три дня. Просто почувствовал, что больше не может находиться в сводящем с ума напряжении, когда каждую секунду его могли окликнуть, позвать, прислать очередное письмо из банка… Аппарировал под недовольное ворчание Аберфорта и оказался на знакомой поляне. Геллерт лежал под дубом над речным обрывом и помахивал хвостом.

— Я проспорил сам себе сегодняшний ужин! — фыркнул он вместо приветствия. — Думал, что хорошенько напугал тебя в прошлый раз!

— Нужно было лучше стараться. Я могу снова почитать здесь или мне найти другое место?

— Читай. За малую плату.

— Какую?

— Садись и узнаешь. — голос Геллерта звучал странно предвкушающе.

Альбус помялся, но идти еще куда-то и искать новое место означало потратить и так небольшой запас свободного времени, так что он пожал плечами и сел рядом с единорогом, потянулся к сброшенной с плеча сумке…

Геллерт положил голову ему на колени и лениво фыркнул. Голова была тяжеленная, а рог и вовсе покалывал мелкими статическими разрядами, но Альбус все равно замер, разглядывая шелковистую мягкую шерсть, длинные загнутые ресницы, радужку необычного пронзительно-голубого цвета…

— Чеши давай. За ухом, за правым, — велел ему Геллерт, прикрывая глаза. — Не мешкай, человек, у тебя есть шанс послужить прекрасному и совершенному мне!

И его насмешливо-приказной тон разом вернул Альбуса на землю.

— Кобыла ты вредная! — возмутился он, хлопая нахала по спине. — Башку подвинь, иначе у меня колено через пять минут затечет!

— И яйца сплющатся, — ехидно поддакнул Геллерт, но голову подвинул. Покрутил ухом, намекая, и довольно вздохнул, когда Альбус зачаровал одно их своих перьев, чтобы оно почесывало основание ушной раковины. Какое-то время полежал смирно, потом лениво всхрапнул, делая вид, что пытается поймать зубами ладонь Альбуса, его пергамент, перо; прихлопнул хвостом дурную муху, подлетевшую слишком близко…

— Кто учил тебя греческому, варвар? — неожиданно поинтересовался он, и Альбус от удивления посадил кляксу. Пробормотал простенькие Очищающие чары и укоризненно посмотрел на Геллерта:

— Сам изучал. В чем дело?

— Если ты на такие транскрипции попытаешься применить изопсефию, я смогу отдохнуть от тебя еще и ту неделю, которую ты проведешь в госпитале.

— Откуда ты зна…

— У тебя на пергаменте даже маскирующих чар нет. Да и вряд ли бы они тебе помогли, единороги сквозь них прекрасно видят. Мы — это не вы, с вашими слабыми, жалкими…

— Ты умеешь читать? Да еще и на нескольких языках?!

— Ваши языки достаточно примитивны. И предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос: вашу теорию кабалистики я тоже знаю.

— Мой следующий вопрос был: читали ли вы тогда всю низкосортную беллетристику про…

— Про единорогов? Конечно! Батильда специально приносила. Над руководством по соблазнению мы всем стадом ржали. Хотели даже свой вариант написать.

Они переглянулись и тоже заржали. В унисон.

***

Альбус стал наведываться в Заповедный лес почти ежевечерне, едва уложив Ариану. Мягкие фиолетовые метелочки сон-травы с поляны Геллерта, который, как и обещал, показал ему хитро спрятавшиеся цветы, стояли у кровати сестры прямо в чайной чашке, даря долгий спокойный сон без ночных кошмаров и слез. Эйб ворчал, но не вмешивался, мисс Бэгшот понимающе улыбалась и пару раз просила передать Геллерту толстенные книги, которые тот, как выяснилось, читал, листая с помощью магии. А однажды к книгам прилагались лимонные кексы, которые они слопали в ходе очередной перепалки, даже не заметив этого. Споры взахлеб, эксперименты с магией, шуточки и попытки посадить друг друга в лужу, причем не всегда фигуральные… Дурачиться и обмениваться дружескими подначками с Геллертом оказалось так же весело, как и говорить с ним о магии. Хотя обычно они совмещали. Как в тот раз, когда взялись сравнивать волшебные палочки с рогом единорогов в попытке выяснить, что лучше подходит для накопления и аккумуляции энергии. Геллерт тогда надменно заметил, что, в отличие от палочки, рог хозяина не сменит и не предаст, даже если его отпилить. Возмущенный Альбус взялся спорить, что просто никто еще не додумался до подобной замены традиционным палочкам, в пылу дискуссии ухватился за помянутый рог голой рукой… И получил разряд шаровой молнии, ожегший ладонь. Потом он держал пострадавшую руку в воде, бормоча простенькие целительские чары, а Геллерт со злобным ворчанием метался по поляне, разыскивая какую-то травку, которую потом разжевал до кашицы и прицельно выплюнул Альбусу на подставленную ладонь.

— Фу-у-у-у! — Альбус попытался было смыть неаппетитную жижу, но Геллерт мордой отпихнул его от воды.

— Нечего было тянуть руки! Сиди теперь так, пока кожу не стянет! — фыркнул он сердито и сам сунулся в реку в попытке прополоскать рот. — Тьфу, гадость…

— Знаешь, обычно прикосновение рога как-то по-другому описывают! — язвительно заметил Альбус, тем не менее послушно размазывая кашицу по пострадавшему месту. В травах Геллерт разбирался на уровне инстинктов так, как большей части именитых зельеваров и не снилось.

— К моему рогу, судя по этим описаниям, должна тянуть руки невинная златовласая дева, а не зануда-алхимик! — огрызнулся единорог, недовольно отряхиваясь. Разумеется, все капли достались Альбусу!

— От тебя с твоими шуточками любая дева сбежит!

— И правильно, от вас, людей, сплошные неприятности! Куда?! Сиди смирно! Мне Батильда голову оторвет, если увидит тебя с такой рукой!

— Прямо на мокром песке? Может, хоть к дубу вернемся? Твоя трава щиплется, между прочим! Хотя, возможно, это твоя ядовитая слюна.

— Это твое жалкое человеческое тело не в силах вынести прикосновения к моему совершенству.

— Кобыла ты вредная, а не совершенство!

Геллерт в ответ надменно расхохотался. И затребовал лекцию по человеческому целительству, нелогично обещая опробовать основные формулы из нее на Альбусе, как только ожог окончательно заживет.

Как ни странно, но на руке даже шрама не осталось… В тот раз.

В другой вечер Геллерту хотелось поболтать, а Альбус спешно дописывал статью для журнала по присланным Фламелем правкам, и отделывался односложными восклицаниями и междометиями. Подлый единорог, делая вид, что читает написанное, склонил морду к пергаменту… и зубами цапнул перо! Любимое перо Альбуса! А потом еще и удирал с ним по всей поляне, смешно взбрыкивая и испуганно прижимая уши, когда позволял себя догнать. А когда они перетягивали несчастное перышко, Геллерт и вовсе нечаянно прикусил Альбусу руку, и вот тогда-то свои новые навыки в целительстве и опробовал, оставив странную серебристую полоску, похожую на шрам, на том месте, где были следы зубов.

А тот случай, когда Альбуса окончательно замучило любопытство и он все-таки поинтересовался, для чего Геллерту понадобились бинты на задних ногах… Геллерт сначала клацнул зубами, отказываясь отвечать, потом заявил, что под лентами шрамы от неравной битвы с венгерской хвосторогой, и только когда Альбус пригрозил сварить Веритасерум, действующий на трепливых единорогов, раздраженно фыркнул: «Чтобы не забывать о том, что вы, двуногие, похожи на нас больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд!» Слово за слово, и он, смущенно пофыркивая, рассказал, как нашел в одной из книг мисс Бэгшот стопку неподвижных магловских колдографий, на одной из которых танцевали, высоко задирая ноги в чулках, девушки в безумных нарядах из перьев. «Наши дамы с такими же мордами прохаживаются перед теми, кто имел несчастье им понравиться. И копыта так же задирают! — пояснил Геллерт, закатывая глаза. — Так что я решил оставить себе напоминание, что глупо могут выглядеть представители любой расы… Даже если в целом они умнее и одареннее всех прочих». Подчеркнуть превосходство единорогов над всеми остальными Геллерт никогда не забывал. За что обычно бывал вызван на магическую дуэль, где побеждал через раз. Но дразниться не прекращал.

А его привычка бесшумно подкрадываться и ржать в самое ухо? А нахальное дергание за косу, которая после этого вся была в слюнях? А…

Никогда в жизни Альбус так не веселился. Ни с кем.

***

Он так привык, что они постоянно проводят время вдвоем, что и думать забыл о других обитателях Заповедного леса. И поэтому был немало обескуражен, когда из-за деревьев раздался шум, треск, недовольное ржание, а после на поляну вылетели несколько изящных рогатых кобыл. Все они были заметно меньше Геллерта, и у всех гривы отливали в серебро. Смеялись же и шумели они совсем как стайка школьниц:

— Геллерт! Люди! Там люди!

— Снова! Пришли! Сейчас даже не равноденствие!

— Нахальные волшебники!

— Прогони их!

— Они нам мешают!

— А сами? — лениво поинтересовался Геллерт, и не думая вставать. Он лежал за спиной Альбуса, позволив тому откинуться на свой бок, и язвительно комментировал последний выпуск «Вестника трансфигурации».

— Тебе сложно поухаживать за дамами? — капризно фыркнула, подходя к ним вплотную, одна из кобыл.

— Так и скажите честно, что вам просто хочется, чтобы я погонял по болоту этих бедолаг. Могли бы и своими жалящими чарами отогнать! Но ведь сами же, поди, им призывно глазами хлопали!

— Геллерт! — возмущение было таким громким и дружным, что стало ясно: Геллерт угадал.

— Ладно, ладно… Шугану их. Не вздумайте приставать со своими глупостями к Альбусу, пока меня не будет! Если он сбежит до того, как я закончу объяснять ему, почему новая выдумка этого бездаря де Бюсси полный бред, следующих жаждущих романтики волшебников я лично отведу к вам! Под своими защитными чарами. И будете слушать их пламенные заверения в любви и чудовищные вирши, как миленькие!

— А это твой человек? — скосила взгляд одна из кобыл. Остальные тоже заинтересовались, встали кружком, рассматривая Альбуса, как диковинку, и обмениваясь впечатлениями.

— Как у Адельгера?

— Симпатичный! Окрас, правда, странный…

— Это же человек, они разноцветные!

— А что он умеет?

— А…

— Тихо! — фыркнул Геллерт, пытаясь мордой прикрыть Альбуса от любопытных взглядов. — Это мой человек, этого достаточно!

— Эй! — возмутился Альбус, попытавшись ткнуть рогатого собственника кулаком, но тот ловко отодвинулся, убрав опору из-под спины, и встал. — Ай!

Хлопнуться на землю и так было обидно, но еще и под смешки отворачивающихся и перешептывающихся кобылиц?! Геллерт же только хвостом махнул:

— Видишь, ты без меня даже на месте усидеть не можешь, сразу падаешь.

— Геллерт!

— Вставай. Вряд ли на наших дам произведет впечатление расплющенная морская звезда с открывающимся ртом.

— А ему можно производить на нас впечатление? — оживились рогатые дамы, но Геллерт злобно клацнул на них зубами.

— Нет! Альбус, не вздумай разговаривать с этими вертихвостками о чем-то, кроме рунологии и нумерологии! И позанудней!

— Или что? — язвительно осведомился Альбус, пытаясь отряхнуть сзади рубашку.

— Или дальше де Бюсси с его теориями будешь тоже с ними обсуждать! Они тебя украдут варить для них бальзамы для гривы и лосьоны для шерсти!

— Ты ужасен, Геллерт! — вздохнула первая заговорившая с ними кобыла. — Продолжишь в том же духе, и твой человек сам сбежит. Ты бываешь слишком противным! Мы-то уже привыкли…

— Вы привыкли и гоняете меня почем зря ради своего развлечения, — заметил Геллерт, недовольно прижав уши. Потом наклонил голову и потерся носом о затылок Альбуса. — Я скоро вернусь. Нечего людям делать в нашем лесу. Постарайся не дать себя очаровать слишком сильно: наши милые дамы только с виду такие безобидные кокетки.

— Хам! — фыркнула еще одна кобыла. — На себя посмотри!

И потянулась носом к Альбусу, шумно выдохнула ему в лицо — поприветствовала на единорожий лад, Геллерт тоже иногда так делал.

— Я Йорун! Со мной Асе, Туве и Илва. И раз этот бездельник думает, что ты хороший зельевар, нам найдется о чем поговорить. Мы знаем о травах все.

— Почти все, — усмехнулась одна из ее подруг и коснулась рогом полевого цветка у себя под ногами. Тот вытянулся вверх, на ходу меняя цвет бутона и форму листьев, превращаясь в редкий шотландский первоцвет, за унцию сушеных листьев которого аптекари брали не меньше сотни галлеонов.

— Ну, началось представление… — проворчал Геллерт недовольно и, развернувшись, помчался в сторону леса, высоко подкидывая круп. Злился.

Кобылы дружно заржали ему вслед. Обсмеяли.

Они и впрямь оказались умны и разбирались в травоведении даже лучше Геллерта, хоть и не обладали его кругозором и познаниями в человеческой теории магии. Проведшая высшую трансфигурацию цветка Асе только недоуменно заморгала, когда Альбус спросил, как она это сделала. «Захотела» — был исчерпывающий ответ. Тем не менее около получаса в беседе пролетело незаметно, и Альбус даже почти перестал краснеть каждый раз, когда ему неожиданно посреди разговора строили глазки, хлопая ресницами — кобыл такая его реакция очень веселила. Они как раз взялись выяснять, как влияет на некоторые зелья с эстрагоном добавление панцирей светлячков, когда вернулся Геллерт. Недовольный, взъерошенный, бинт на левой ноге наполовину размотался, а в гриве застряли веточки, сухие листья и какая-то труха...

— В следующий раз просто утоплю этих романтиков в трясине, — прошипел он на гадючий манер и недовольно топнул ногой на кобылиц. — Брысь отсюда, ваша любимая роща вас ждет!

— Не обязательно быть таким грубым! — проворчала Илва. — Может, хоть Альбус на тебя благотворно повлияет? Он, в отличие от тебя, имеет некоторое представление о манерах!

— Его, в отличие от меня, не заставляют гонять толпу выпрыгивающих из штанов волшебников, так и норовящих вывалить наружу свои достоинства!

— Надо было им показать, что с тобой им в этом плане не тягаться, — гадко хихикнула Туве и встала. — Альбус, если этот грубиян тебе надоест, приходи в нашу рощу, она у следующей речной излучины. Мы покажем тебе наши травы.

— Вон! — гневно заржал Геллерт, вставая на дыбы. Кобылица прижала уши и показала ему зубы, рог у нее потрескивал, пуская крошечные искорки — дело явно шло к драке, но, прежде чем Альбус успел вмешаться, между спорщиками встала Асе.

— Мы уже уходим, — примирительно заметила она, подталкивая подругу мордой в сторону леса. — Спасибо за помощь, Геллерт. Было приятно познакомиться, Альбус. Йорун, Илва!

Попрощавшись, кобылицы порысили за деревья, а Альбус укоризненно посмотрел на Геллерта.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты ведешь себя…

— Нет! — отрезал Геллерт, не дав договорить, а потом втянул воздух, задержал дыхание, выдохнул и толкнул его плечом в плечо, чуть не уронив на землю. — Ты не понимаешь всех тонкостей, я объясню… попозже. Все не так просто, а я не хочу становиться вторым Адельгером. Жить по придуманным не тобой правилам, не имея возможности выбрать то, чего хочешь ты сам…

Он отвернулся, не договорив, а потом встряхнулся и продолжил уже привычным насмешливо-ворчливым тоном:

— Я влез в черничник, пока гонял этих олухов. Пойдем искупаемся? Не хочу щеголять завтра лиловой шерстью!

— Искупайся, я подожду на берегу, не хочу лезть в воду в одежде, — вздохнул Альбус и получил новый тычок в плечо от развеселившегося Геллерта.

— Кого ты тут боишься шокировать своей наготой? — поинтересовался тот вкрадчиво. — Тех извращенцев, которые, наверное, еще месяц будут заикаться? Или, думаешь, девочки до сих пор все по кустам сидят и так и мечтают на тебя напрыгнуть, когда ты разоблачишься?

— Ужасы какие! — содрогнулся Альбус и потащил через голову рубашку, решив, что Геллерт прав. — Зачем им мое расплющенное тело?

— На удобрение пойдет, для их любимых травок и грибов, — махнул хвостом Геллерт, поджидая, пока он развесит свою одежду по кустам, и, несмотря на поддразнивания, подставляя свой бок, чтобы прикрыться им, пока они не зайдут в реку. Альбус положил руку ему на холку и, слегка оскальзываясь на мокрой траве, начал спускаться к воде.

Днем солнце жарило вовсю, воду прогрело так, что даже сейчас, поздним вечером, она была как парное молоко. Над рекой клубился легкий туман. Комаров здесь, как и во всем Заповедном лесу, не водилось, и можно было просто наслаждаться ощущением легкости и ловкости, ныряя и плескаясь рядом с более массивным Геллертом, который не мог опустить голову под воду и оскорбленно ржал каждый раз, когда Альбус, нырнув, спасался от поднятой им тучи брызг. Они веселились, гонялись друг за другом по мелководью, доплыли до заводи с кувшинками, и Геллерт откусил стебель одной из них, протянув ее Альбусу, а потом встал там, где ему было по шею, и позволил лечь рядом на спину и держаться за холку, глядя в темное небо, на котором одно за одним проступали созвездия

— Вон Северная корона, — заметил Геллерт лениво, задрав голову. — А Горгулью почти не видно. Ты что дрожишь, замерз?

— Вроде нет, не чувствую, — отозвался Альбус рассеянно, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на мокрой шерсти. — Юпитер из-за горизонта ползет. Можно было бы пособирать травы для настоя Мужества…

— Ты еще не наговорился сегодня про травы? Тебе скоро Бодроперцовое зелье понадобится, а не сомнительная бурда для любителей помахать кулаками, — фыркнул Геллерт недовольно, наклоняя голову и внимательно изучая его лицо. — Губы уже совсем синие. Держись давай!

И поплыл к берегу, увлекая за собой вцепившегося в гриву Альбуса.

— Стой теперь смирно! — велел единорог сердито, когда они выбрались из воды к своему дереву и от прохладного ночного воздуха действительно затрясло. Но Геллерт гневно топнул копытом, и Альбус постарался замереть. Единорожий рог засиял, засверкал и выпустил золотистое магическое облачко, накрывшее с головой, высушившее и согревшее, разогнавшее кровь под кожей.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Альбус, чувствуя, как теплеет и тяжелеет в паху. — Но я бы и сам справился. У ваших заклятий все-таки специфическая направленность…

— Это не направленность заклятий, а чей-то молодой и здоровый организм, — ехидно отозвался Геллерт, встряхиваясь. От холодных брызг возбуждение схлынуло так же быстро, как и накатило. — И вообще, вы, люди, слишком эгоистичны. Ты думаешь, нам действительно делать нечего, как только и мечтать о том, чтобы ублажить кого-то из вашего племени?

— Тем не менее ублажаете достаточно часто, чтобы появлялись все эти несчастные зависимые, — сердито отозвался Альбус, обнаруживший, что его высушенная магией коса превратилась в один большой колтун. — Хотя, теоретически, их нимфомания может распространяться на любого партнера…

— То есть ты не веришь, что соитие с единорогом — это что-то особенное? Хочешь сам убедиться? — усмехнулся Геллерт лениво и толкнул его головой в грудь. Альбус охнул, болезненно приложившись голой спиной о шершавый ствол дуба.

— Ты же не…

— Я «не», как ты выразился, со всеми теми глупцами, которые приходят в лес, сжимая в потных ладошках бредовые книги, в надежде, что им сейчас все достанется за пару фраз и красивые глаза. А вот с кем-то, кто отнесется ко всему этому как к любопытному эксперименту, приправленному личной симпатией и схожестью характеров… Почему нет?

— И часто тебе встречается кто-то со схожестью характеров?

— Ты второй после Тильды, но она связала свою жизнь с Адельгером еще до моего рождения.

— То есть… — Альбус почувствовал, как у него неожиданно теплеют щеки. Ох!

— Для этого семь лет обучения не нужно, не нервничай так.

— А…

— А тебе лучше наколдовать какое-нибудь покрывало. Трава мокрая.

— Я еще не согласился!

— Но и не отказался. Скажи еще, что ты не хочешь попробовать!

— Хочу, но…

— Тогда колдуй.

Покрывало получилось… веселенькое. Алое, с золотыми львами, играющими в шахматы, но Геллерт, на удивление, никак это буйство красок не прокомментировал. Подождал, пока Альбус сядет, неловко скрестив лодыжки, безуспешно уговаривая себя не краснеть, и опустился перед ним на колени, словно пытаясь выглядеть меньше и безобиднее. Не то чтобы это особо помогло, с его-то размерами!

— Не бойся. — Судя по тому, как часто Геллерт дергал ушами, он тоже нервничал. Уверенности это не добавляло. Альбус вздохнул, вытянул вперед руку и осторожно коснулся трепещущих ноздрей и короткой шерсти на храпе.

— А это точно будет не вторая молния? — голос для шутки прозвучал, пожалуй, излишне мрачно.

— А тебе хочется разнообразия? — не менее мрачно отозвался Геллерт и неожиданно попросил: — Распусти косу. Не грива, конечно, но я себя хоть не так глупо буду чувствовать!

— Ты вместо меня что, кобылу пытаешься представить?! — возмутился Альбус, тем не менее стараясь распутать то, что осталось от косы после купания и магической сушки. Геллерт на его предположение вытаращил глаза, а потом так же возмущенно заржал:

— Козу безрогую!

И ткнул его рогом в плечо. Заискрило, запахло озоном, но болезненного жара, как в прошлый раз, не было. Зато слабые, едва видные веснушки неожиданно начали расти, щекотаться… и вспорхнули с поверхности кожи крохотными коричневыми бабочками, улетевшими стайкой куда-то в темноту.

— Это лучше, чем молния? Или тебе еще букет набрать? Так ты опять будешь ворчать, что все стебли измочаленные и обслюнявленные!

— А если ты, как хогвартские школьники, поведешь меня в «Сладкое королевство», мы вообще вызовем столпотворение и беспорядки, — хмыкнул Альбус и, качнувшись вперед, обнял Геллерта за шею, прижимаясь к нему щекой. Геллерт все еще недовольно сопел, но от него привычно пахло шерстью и чем-то горько-травянистым. А еще он был теплым.

— Ты слишком любишь сладкое.

— И траву не ем, кошмар, да?

— Все вы, люди, — кошмар, — усмехнулся Геллерт и ловко толкнул его мордой, опрокидывая на спину. — Вечно все усложняете.

Он поднялся на ноги и коротко коснулся рогом обеих ладоней Альбуса по очереди. Снова обошлось без ожогов, но от кончиков пальцев по всему телу разлилось, разбежалось по венам, разносимое кровью, тянущее, радостное предвкушение, нервная дрожь, отозвавшаяся спазмом в паху. Член качнулся, набухая от притока крови, в яйцах тянуло до шума в ушах. Будь Альбус один, он бы уже ласкал себя рукой, но под пристальным взглядом Геллерта было неловко. Тот, словно уловив мысли Альбуса, шумно выдохнул и переступил копытами, не отрывая от него внимательного взгляда.

— Погладь себя. — голос Геллерта звучал глухо. — Давай. Если я сам возьмусь, все слишком быстро закончится.

Чувствуя, как горят уши и щеки, Альбус прикрыл глаза и, облизав пальцы, послушно повел ладонь вниз. Осторожно оттянул кожицу, высвобождая головку. Обвел ее пальцем по кругу и невольно зашипел, прикусывая губу и сжимая свободную ладонь в кулак так, чтобы ногти впились в кожу. Удовольствие было неожиданно и непривычно острым.

— Разведи колени, — хрипло велел сверху Геллерт, и он снова безмолвно подчинился. Развел, показывая, как скользит рука по члену, обхватив его сверху пальцами в кольцо, как набухли яйца, как ходит в такт учащенному дыханию впалый живот…

— Замри!

Альбус заскулил, чувствуя, как подрагивает в шаге от близкой разрядки плоть в кулаке, но послушался. Замер с закрытыми глазами, напряженно впитывая шорохи и сопение, легкое потрескивание… Что-то теплое и твердое прижалось и скользнуло от колена к паху по внутренней стороне бедра, мысли в голове путались, касание к члену показалось мимолетным, почти незаметным… В первую секунду.

Это было одновременно как очень яркий свет и полная темнота, ничего общего с тем удовольствием, которое давали ласки собственной рукой или зачарованными предметами. Альбус словно увидел в один момент ответы на все вопросы, которые не давали ему покоя, все новые заклинания, которые только и ждали секунды своего изобретения, прошлое, будущее, огромные голубые глаза Геллерта, смеющуюся Ариану, обнимающую мать, кроваво-красный камень, с которого стекала тягучими каплями золотистая жидкость, раскинутые в стороны крылья огромного феникса… Миг — и все исчезло, погасло, стираясь из памяти, оставляя лишь отголосок воспоминания о том всезнании и всемогуществе, к которым он был так близок…

Он чувствовал под лопаткой не то корень, не то камень, попавший под покрывало. Ночной воздух холодил взмокшую кожу, на животе уже местами стянулась белесая пленка, но все равно было хорошо. Вот только в горле першило так, что пришлось откашляться… Кричал он, что ли?

— Распугал всех лягушек в реке, — с усмешкой пробормотал лежащий рядом Геллерт и осторожно коснулся мордой живота Альбуса, испачканного семенем. Ноздри у него раздувались. — Приподняться на четвереньки сможешь?

— Да, — прислушавшись к себе, кивнул Альбус. — Зачем?

— Ты же не думаешь, что все так просто закончится? Или ты вдруг стал беспокоиться только о своем удовольствии? — поинтересовался Геллерт насмешливо, вставая на ноги и отходя, чтобы дать место для маневра.

— Но ты… Я же не кобыла!

— Я и не собираюсь на тебя заскакивать. Давай.

Альбус повернулся на живот и, приподнявшись на колени и локти, замер, уговаривая себя дышать ровно и не зажиматься. Если столько людей отзываются о сексе с единорогом как о лучшем моменте в своей жизни, вряд ли это что-то травмоопасное. Может, он что-то не так понял? В голове все еще гудело, соображал он не очень хорошо, и…

Геллерт сверху гулко, раскатисто фыркнул:

— Трясешься, как ковыль в ветреный день! Расслаблял тебя, расслаблял… Может, проще было сразу Обездвиживающие чары наложить?

И широко лизнул его вдоль поясницы. А потом опустил голову ниже и начал вылизывать ягодицы, сопя и фыркая, обдавая их теплым дыханием. Альбус от неожиданности тихо охнул, пошатнулся, чувствуя, как разъезжаются ноги, еще подрагивающие после недавнего оргазма, и следующее касание языка пришлось уже между ягодиц, прямо по входу. Неловко, мокро, немного липко, странно… И совсем не страшно. Спустя несколько прикосновений он уже тихо постанывал, толкаясь навстречу языку, а еще через некоторое время осмелел настолько, чтобы обернуться через плечо и посмотреть на Геллерта. Тот стоял чуть боком, и взгляд сам собой сполз под брюхо, туда, где, выдвинувшись из шерсти, покачивался длинный, толстый член, размером чуть ли не с руку самого Альбуса. С набухшей, явно выделяющейся светлой головкой, темный по всей остальной длине, с хорошо заметными буграми вен…

Альбус сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. А потом развернулся и потянулся к члену губами. Промахнулся, поймал его ладонью, придерживая, прикоснулся самым кончиком языка… Геллерт издал странный звук, не то протестующий, не то подбадривающий, а потом замер. Теперь потряхивало уже его: видно было, как подрагивают мышцы на ногах, как часто вздымаются бока.

— Я не смогу… целиком… — пробормотал Альбус, поглаживая его ладонью — та с трудом смыкалась в кольцо. — Ты слишком большой.

— Есть… способы… — выдохнул Геллерт. А потом тряхнул головой, и его рог засиял, как комета в хорошем телескопе. Пахнуло снова озоном и почему-то лимонами, Альбус зажмурился, почувствовал, как выскальзывает у него из ладони член…

— Альбус, — голос Геллерта как будто бы изменился, стал звонче, — Альбус…

Альбус открыл глаза и тут же снова их закрыл. Открыл. Глаза напротив были голубые, как и раньше. И волосы вились такими же золотистыми кольцами, как и грива. Но теперь все это великолепие принадлежало бледному, скуластому юноше чуть младше его самого, который присел напротив на корточках. Такой же обнаженный, как и сам Альбус… Хотя нет, на ногах у него, там, где Геллерт носил черные бинты, были такие же черные чулки. Кажется, шелковые. Это у него от оргазма с единорогом галлюцинации начались?

— Альбус! — сердитым шепотом сказал юноша и, наклонившись, боднул его лбом в лоб. — Это я! Как будто бы первый раз полную трансфигурацию увидел!

— Такую — первый, — пробормотал Альбус и, вытянув руку, пропустил между пальцами золотой завиток кудрей: тот распрямился, но, едва отпущенный, снова свился в колечко. — Почему ты раньше не говорил?!

— У вас свои Нерушимые обеты, у нас свои, — проворчал Геллерт — действительно, кто еще это мог быть? — и тоже поднял руку. Неловко, опасливо прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке Альбуса и пораженно выдохнул, словно не ожидал, что у него получится. Погладил снова, уже смелее, затем прочертил по линии губ, нажал на нижнюю… Альбус легонько прихватил нахальный палец зубами, а когда Геллерт с возмущенным возгласом отстранился, качнулся к нему сам, поймал лицо в ладони и неловко, но крепко поцеловал в губы. Это казалось таким естественным!

Как показалось правильным и естественным и все то, что произошло дальше. Теперь уже Альбус ласкал губами и языком губы, шею, бледные затвердевшие соски и пупочную впадину, пока Геллерт тихо ругался, вцепившись ему в волосы. Но это странным образом не раздражало, а только больше подстегивало найти новую точку, от прикосновения к которой Геллерт зашипит и дернется, выгибаясь, кусая губы, стараясь сдержать стон. Альбус гладил ладонями ноги под потрескивающей, электризующейся тканью чулок, прижимался губами к коленке, чтобы затем скользнуть языком в щекотное местечко под ней, целовал кожу на внутренней стороне бедра сразу над тканью, старательно обходя вниманием покачивающийся прямо перед лицом возбужденный член. Обычных человеческих размеров, хотя назвать его маленьким язык не повернулся бы ни у кого…

Наконец, когда окончательно потерявший терпение Геллерт потянулся к нему с гневным рычанием, Альбус отстранился, увернувшись от рук, и перекинул ногу через его бедра. «Оседлал единорога!» — мелькнула смешливая мысль, мелькнула и исчезла, как что-то неважное и далекое. Он поймал оба члена в кулак, прижимая их друг к другу, и тихо охнул, почувствовав, как в ответ Геллерт сначала погладил, а потом сжал ягодицу, впиваясь в нее ногтями, заставляя сильнее вжиматься в себя.

В этот раз можно было смотреть друг другу в глаза. И это по-своему стоило того ощущения ложного всемогущества, которое давало прикосновение рога. Потому что Геллерт в руках Альбуса совершенно точно был настоящий.

***

Альбус проснулся в предрассветной дымке и понял, что у него затекла рука. Они так и лежали, обнявшись, переплетясь под наколдованным уже в полусне одеялом, и над головами шуршал что-то свое старый дуб. Нужно было вставать, умываться, накладывать на себя очищающие чары и аппарировать домой, пока не проснулись младшие, но он тянул, глядя на подрагивающие ресницы Геллерта, на лежащие у него на плече длинные пальцы, на то, как вздымается на вдохе грудная клетка… было в этом что-то завораживающее.

— Утро… — не открывая глаз, сонно пробормотал Геллерт и уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею. — Ты всегда так рано встаешь? Кошмар.

— Можешь еще немного побыть таким? — тихо попросил Альбус, выпростав руку и перебирая между пальцами крупные золотистые завитки волос Геллерта. Тот зевнул ему в плечо, открыл глаза, щурясь со сна, и смешно сморщился:

— Только если сообразишь мне какую-нибудь одежду. В одних чулках я в ваше стадо не пойду.

— В наше стадо?

— А я не говорил? — Геллерт снова зевнул. — У нас после первого полного превращения нужно семь лет в таком облике проходить, если хочешь сохранить возможность и дальше перекидываться. Потом можно будет обратно в нормальную форму вернуться. Так что воспользуюсь гостеприимством Тильды, она давно предлагала, если я все-таки решусь.

— Подожди, но как… почему… если вы семь лет ходите в человеческом облике, почему про это никто не знает?!

— Во-первых, не все выдерживают столько корячиться на двух ногах. Возможность оборачиваться не такая уж большая ценность, по общему мнению. Во-вторых, кому нужно, те знают. Та же Батильда. Но мы не кричим об этом на каждом перекрестке, так что для всех я буду ее внучатым племянником, приехавшим… да хоть из Австрии. Вот ты бы стал подозревать в каждом приехавшем с континента незнакомце высшую форму разума?

— Кобылу ехидную!

Геллерт фыркнул. Точь-в-точь как ехидная кобыла. А потом уткнулся лицом ему в шею, прижался губами к ключичной впадинке, дохнул теплым воздухом, и сразу захотелось смеяться. Альбус зажмурился, вытянулся изо всех сил, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах и расплывается по лицу глупейшая, неконтролируемая улыбка…

— Подожди! — вдруг встрепенулся он. — Но раз мисс Бэгшот знает и все равно связала свою жизнь с Адельгером… Твой дядя не хочет или не может остаться человеком?

— Хочет. Но совсем уйти к тетушке не может, он — вожак, — вздохнул Геллерт. А потом скривился: — Но я себя в эти сети поймать не позволю! Нет уж. У дяди за семь лет как раз будет время выбрать себе другого преемника!

— То есть вот это все — только план, как избежать неугодной роли? — у Альбуса в животе похолодело и смеяться тоже расхотелось. Геллерт чувствительно ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

— Бестолочь! Если бы все было так, я бы уже давным-давно ходил на двух ногах и, скорее всего, где-нибудь за Атлантикой! У меня не было одной вполне определенной рыжей причины, чтобы так поступить. Может, я хочу войти в историю как причастный к величайшим научным открытиям века! И к необратимой трансфигурации! И к… Ох, все!

— А… а. — Альбус поймал себя на том, что снова улыбается. — Причины, значит. Трансфигурация. Наука… Поедешь со мной во Францию склянки мыть в лаборатории у Фламеля через год?

— Склянки… Что же ты не поинтересуешься, смогу ли я эти семь лет повторять свои фокусы с рогом? — неожиданно спросил Геллерт, и стало понятно, что он вовсе не так спокоен и уверен в себе и своем «плане», как хочет показать, оттого и язвит даже больше обычного. Альбус ласково коснулся губами его макушки, прижал к себе крепче.

— Не все ли равно? С рогом мы уже пробовали, можно и что-нибудь еще придумать. У нас, жалких людишек, конечно, не очень с фантазией, но я приложу все силы, чтобы тебе было не скучно эти семь лет.

— Звучит как угроза!

— О, поверь мне, угроза — это твоя новоявленная тетушка и ее коронное блюдо: пирог с ревенем и заварным кремом!

— Мне казалось, Тильда неплохо готовит — по вашим меркам?

— В этом-то и беда! Ты рискуешь не втиснуться в свои восхитительные чулки!

— Какой ужас! Мне перекинуться обратно прямо сейчас и бежать прочь быстрее ветра?

— Ну нет… не пущу!

— Все семь лет?

— Все семь лет, и еще семь раз по семь, и еще…

— А вот это точно угроза!


End file.
